


I'm a Sentinel

by JustJeanette



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-07
Updated: 2010-04-07
Packaged: 2019-06-13 03:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15355113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustJeanette/pseuds/JustJeanette
Summary: JustJeanette should never be reminded that she has committed filk as she is likely to release it to the wider world... like this. I give youI'm a Sentinelsung to Monty Python'sI'm a Lumberjack. I do not own the Sentinel or the original lyrics (and music) I'm just playing with them and I promise to send them home... eventually





	I'm a Sentinel

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Elaine, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Artifact Storage Room 3](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Artifact_Storage_Room_3) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Artifact Storage Room 3’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/artifactstorageroom3/profile).

  
Author's notes: FILK. You have been warned  


* * *

**I'm a Sentinel** sung to _I'm a Lumberjack of Monty Python fame_.

**Jim**

I'm a Sentinel, and I'm so gay

I sniff all night and I touch all day

**Blair**

He's my Sentinel, I'm glad he's gay

He sniffs all night and fondles all day

**Jim**

I chase the crooks. I jump my Blair.

I give him noogies for free

On Fridays' we go clubbing

Bondage, S and M for me

**Blair**

He chases the crooks. He jumps my bones.

He gives me noogies for free

On Fridays' we go clubbing

He takes discipline from me

He's my Sentinel, I'm glad he's gay

He sniffs all night and fondles all day

**Jim**

I jump on perps. I stroke and whack

I'll hold my Blair for hours

I put on Simon's clothing

And strut around the loft

**Blair**

He jumps on perps. He strokes and whacks

He's hold my bits for hours

He put on Simon's clothing

And strut around the loft

He's my Sentinel, I'm glad he's gay

He sniffs all night and fondles all day

**Jim**

I jump on perps. I wear lots of lace

Garters and a thong

I'm glad I am a gay man

Here's where I'll end the song

**Blair**

He jumps on perps. He wears lots of lace

Garters and a thong

I'm so glad that Jim’s gay man

In my Ass he belongs.... ~.^

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

You know the drill.... If you liked it let me know

 

 


End file.
